


don't be so touchy

by littlerobbo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Eventual Happy Ending, Intimacy, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Light Angst, M/M, Overstimulation, i'm projecting, intimacy issues, keith is touchy about being touched, theyre a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: keith struggles to tell lance that he doesn't like the way he runs his fingers up and down his arm and lance takes his reaction the wrong way





	don't be so touchy

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!trigger warning!!!!! keith has a little Bad Time and hits himself on the head in a moment of frustration
> 
> hi im big autism. take this ;))

It's been established that neither of them are perfect and their relationship will forever have its ups and downs. Keith has a little to no tolerance for certain things and a short temper and Lance has a knack for being a drama queen, yet they don't want anyone else. They would rather have their push-and-pull dynamic- full of play fights, scathing wit and 'you shut up's- than anything mundane anyone else would give them.

-

It was a cold evening and so they were lounging on the couch in the living room of their university house watching TV, covered in a blanket and all cuddled up. All their housemates were out enjoying the winter activities but they decided to spend the night in. So here they were, half-spooning with Lance behind Keith propped up by one hand on his head and the other hand was over Keith's waist, his fingers idly running up and down Keith's arm; Keith was trying to watch the TV but was too distracted by the feather-light touches from Lance's fingertips. It made his skin crawl and the hairs on the back of his neck stand and the muscles in his shoulders tighten up. 

Affter a while he couldn't handle the sensation anymore and in a sudden movement he threw the light blanket off his body and jumped up to sit on the other side of the couch, pulling his jumper sleeves down over his wrists and crossed his arms tightly. He sat there looking at his knees and breathing heavily as if he just ran a lap around the house.

"Woah! What did I do?" Lance looked like a sad puppy and Keith immediately felt sick that he put that expression on his face. Keith shook his head, unable to speak for fear of being sick or the words just coming out like a toddler's attempt at a sentence.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I did" He paused. "Are you mad at me?" He spoke quietly like he'd been told off. Keith shook his head again and grunted in frustration mainly at himself, but also at the lingering feeling on his arm. Keith looked up to see Lance dejectedly looking at his feet and wringing his hands together.

"Too soft." Keith spoke with his teeth clamped together, barely moving his lips. He knew if he grit his teeth any harder they'd probably crack but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Lance looked back up at him and raised his eyebrows in question. 

When Keith didn't speak again Lance huffed and softly asked. "What do you mean?" He sounded so earnest like he really didn't understand but then again neither did Keith. Keith never really understood why certain touches felt so wrong to him; they made him sick to his stomach, made his teeth itch and his skin crawl as if there was something under there trying to get out. 

Keith brought his shoulders up to his ears in an aborted shrug and didn't reply. Lance sighed and stood up and walked away. Keith tried to call him back but no sound would leave his mouth and he could do nothing but sit there and watch Lance walk away.

Keith growled in frustration and stormed back to his room and ripped his clothes off and started a freezing cold shower despite the cool winter air that was all around the building. He forced himself into the stream and sat on the floor trying to not scream. He just completely froze up and couldn't tell Lance that he didn't like the touch and he felt like a child.

Big dumb asshole. So damn incompetent. Such an idiot. Just grow up!

With each new thought that came into Keith's head, he curled his hands into fists and whacked them against his skull repeatedly, as if the action could knock the cruel words out his head. He tired himself out and barely had the energy to reach up and turn the shower off and crawl up and out the shower. He loosely wrapped a towel around his waist and threw himself onto his bed and willed himself to sleep.

On the other side of the hallway Lance was sat in his bed curled in on himself, he wasn't quite crying but there were hot tears rolling down his cheeks and a million thoughts running through his head. He figured that Keith had suddenly, finally, realised he wasn't worth all the trouble and now was planning on breaking up with him, the thought made a sob crawl up his throat before it came out he grabbed a cushion and shoved his face into it.

They both went to bed alone that night, restless without the safe feeling that came with the other's arms wrapped around them.

-

The next morning Keith woke up groggily and groaned as the previous night dawned on him. He knew he had to do something but he didn't know how to go about telling Lance something that he can never put into words himself. He lazily got dressed in a hoodie and jeans then made his way over to Lance's room.

Now faced with the door and the impending conversation he got squirrelly and fiddled with the bottom of the hoodie sleeve. He raised a hand and knocked softly, hesitantly. He heard movement on the other side and wanted to turn tail and run back before Lance could open the door but he decided wasn't going to be a bitch any longer. 

The door swung open and Lance stood there looking just as rough as Keith felt, wearing a similar outfit. Neither of them said anything for too long and Keith was about to just turn around until Lance moved to the side and waved him in with a flourish.

"We gotta talk about it some time." He said without inflection. Keith slowly walked into the room and perched himself on his bed, it was so second nature for him to sit there that he realised Lance might not be okay with it right now but Lance quickly sat next to him in 'their spots'. It was tense in the room and Keith could tell Lance wasn't going to start so he cleared his throat and began.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I just..." He paused trying to think what even happened "I don't know, I just didn't like the way you were touching me and I couldn't think of anything else than to get away from it, I'm really sorry." Keith trailed off awkwardly. He was looking at his hands as he couldn't bring himself to look at Lance because all he could picture in his head was the confused and hurt look he put there yesterday.

All of sudden there was a lanky brunette smothering him in a tight hug and laughing. Keith was beyond perplexed at the whirlwind boy and the random show of affection but hugged him back nonetheless.

"That's was that was about?!" Lance yelled incredulously after the split apart from the embrace.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Oh thank god! I thought you were gonna break up with me!" Lance was laughing relieved, and Keith suddenly felt a burning in his stomach and gently pushed Lance away to look at him. Lance quickly settled when he saw Keith's upset expression.

"Why do you think I would break up with you?" Keith spoke seriously. Lance, suddenly nervous, shrugged and spoke lightly.

"I dunno man, I just thought you were mad at me and were gonna break up with me." He rubbed at the back of his head unsure of what to do with his hands. Keith shuffled forward and similarly to what Lance just did. threw himself at Lance in a tight hug; he tucked his face into his neck and didn't let go even after Lance had loosened his hold.

"I'm not gonna break up with you, idiot. I just don't like it when you touch me that lightly, okay?" Keith murmured. Lance nodded and pulled Keith off of him.

"So, wanna try watching the film again?" Lance smiled gently. Keith nodded and paused before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Lance's lips. He quirked a little smile at Lance's shocked but happy little grin and got up to put Lance's Netflix up on the TV. He then burrowed into Lance's arms and wrapped himself up in them in the same position they were in the day before.

They put the film back on to where they both last remember it and snuggled into the soft bed together and Lance moved Keith's hoodie up his arm and Keith felt his breath stop for a second then all at once he blew it out in a happy sigh as Lance squeezed at his arm and kneaded the skin there like a big cat.

They ended up falling asleep 10 minutes in and they both knew that they'd have to talk more about what Keith is comfortable with and Lance's catastrophic thinking but for now, they were happy and that was all that mattered in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we love an support autistic keith and his rejection sensitive boyfriend
> 
> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
